Sonic Riders: Gravity Unleashed
Sonic Riders: Gravity Unleashed is a racing game on hoverboards. It is the fourth installment in the Riders series, and would be released on the Wii, PS2, and DS. Because this is a fan game, it will not be released in the real world. Characters Playable Sonic the Hedgehog(grind) Miles "Tails" Prower(air ride) Amy Rose(grind) Knuckles the Echidna(bike) Crystal the Raccoon(grind) Sophana the Rabbit(air ride) Ivy the Cat(bike) Sheila the Puppy(grind) Snap the Puppy(bike) Tornado the Cat(air ride) Jet the Hawk(grind) Cream the Rabbit(air ride) Wave the Swallow(air ride) Storm the Albatross(bike) Shadow the Hedgehog(grind) Rouge the Bat(air ride) Scourge the Hedgehog(unlockable)(bike) Threetails the Fox(unlockable)(bike, air ride AND grind) Silver the Hedgehog(air ride) Blaze the Cat(grind) Marine the Raccoon(bike) Tamaki the Foxbat(bike, air ride and grind) Tara the Raccoon(bike, air ride and grind) Enemies Dr. Eggman Metal Sonic Category:Games Category:Fanfics Category:Racing Games Category:Video games Category:Pinkolol's fanfics Gameplay Gameplay is pretty much the same as Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, but with some minor changes. First off, you don't have to deal with poor motion sensivity(the turning in that game, it was alot harder) or unresponsive controls, yet, they aren't mega sensitive too. Also, you have control as to where you go, so if you are running near the side wall, you immediately go on the side wall and the screen switches to your perspective so you can see where you're going. It will also tell you where the grind, bike, or air ride is, so you don't lose a race. However, it is easy to lose a race by simply putting away the GP(you can do that) and turning off the prompts, that way, if you want to lose, you can. As well, you can also turn the latter back on afterwards. Controls Wii(same) PS2(same) DS: Move character:d-pad accelerate-A brake-B use item/gear change-X Gravity Control-L/R + left/right d-pad Gravity Dive-Y Modes ﻿Story Mode-the story mode, where you unlock stuff, to make it longer, there is an extra team, Team Ice, to make the story longer. Normal Mode-a free race, the grand prix, or battle mode. Shop-shop for more gears, this time, they are MUCH cheaper, the highest now, is 1000 rings, so relax. Tutorial-if you are new to the riders series, this time, the tutorials are much easier than ZG. Extra stuff-this is now in the menu! Sound test is here as well, so if you miss a character quote, or want to hear some favourite mmusic, it's ALL here! We also have a theatre, so you can see ANY cutscenes(not just the CGI ones) whenever you want. When you watch the cutscene, it will already be downloading it to the theatre. Only problem, if you skip it, it won't be in the theatre. Gear Gallery also has returned, pretty much the same as ZG, only it gives you the conditions for unlocking the boards you haven't got, like "obtain Blaze" or "complete hero story in story mode", and that is for ALL the boards you haven't unlocked. The courses are: Speed Highway/Night Freeway Big Jungle/Snowy Mountain Meteotech Fireworks/Meteotech Sparkworks Aquatic Capital/Water City Sunny Island/Dark Island The courses are designed kind of like ZG, where you feel like you're on 10 different courses. And the good part, they are all playable in the Story Mode, with all 3 teams Story Heroes Story(Sonic, Tails, Knuckles) The Ark of the Cosmos fall again, this time, making bigger appearances than like stones. Tails finds one and hands it to Sonic, leading them to find an adventure. They find Amy, who was being chased by robots again, so they head to meteotech, only to find it's abandoned. They find Jet an co. again, but this time, they run outside, to find that everythings going haywire! Mostly even gravity as well, which is terrible! Wave explains(while they float) that it was the Cosmos that brought them to this mess. Amy doesn't know what to do about the gravity, but Knuckles immediately hops on his board and tells them to do so as well. They do, and they find Eggman, with Metal Sonic, who is controlling the gravity since he has 4 of them. Sonic bursts in, but at that moment, The last thing they see, is the mysterious black island that has floated into the air. Eggman flees with Metal to the island, then Sonic declares it to stop. Metal Sonic steps forward, and challenges Sonic to a race. Jet comes in and gives Sonic the four of them, which, by Eggmans machines, now are the size they were, before, looking like stones. However, Metal Sonic absorbs all their power and runs to the top of the island, unleashing zero gravity so much, that Sonic can't stop him! They aren't done yet though, Crystal arrives, with the Chaos Emeralds, for some reason Sonic seems to know her, anyway, he turns into Super Sonic and stops Metal from taking over the world. Metal then breaks up, as Eggman watches in complete agony, as he flees the scene. Gravity is restored, and everyone celebrates. Jet tries to ask Sonic if they can race before they part once again, Sonic agrees, and team Ice also agree. They have one last race together, and then, they part, wishing to race again one day. Babylon Story(Jet, Wave, Storm) The story begins with the trio finding 3 of the AOTCs(Arks of the Cosmos), and a Chaos Emerald, and then setting off to find more Arks. On the way, they encounter Team Ice, who they race, in exchange for a Chaos Emerald(in possesion) and an Ark they found(explained below and above) and then meeting Team Sonic at Meteotech to find clues. And then they find out the whole outside is having problems with gravity, and Wave explains the problem. Knuckles then hops on his board and they all find Eggman and Metal Sonic and the whole scenario with the Gravity replays with them in support, and then when they get ready to part, Jet challenges Sonic to a race, and everyone joins in, and then they part. Team Ice(Crystal, Sophana, Ivy) The story starts with this trio finding one Ark, and 2 Chaos Emeralds. They deduct that they must search for the other Emeralds and find the mystery behind the Ark they found(calling it a giant cube thing). They find Threetails and gets an Emerald off her she found, and gives it up after persuasive pestering that they need it. They find Team Physics and get an Emerald off them from a race, in which after so, Sheila wishes the team luck as they continue. They then go to Meteotech and meet Jet and co., who they introduce themselves and have a race, in which they give their Ark unwillingly away to them for an Emerald. In Meteo tech, they find the last 2 Emeralds, although they hear alot of commotion outside, and see the giant island that is about to destroy the world, and they head up there and give Sonic support both with luck and the Emeralds, feeling that it would help alot. When Sonic beats his robotic doppleganger, everyone celebrates, and they all have one last race before they part. Category:Games Category:Fanfics Category:Racing Games Category:Video games Category:Pinkolol's fanfics